1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base assembly for a video display appliance, and more particularly to a base assembly for a video display appliance capable of receiving a keyboard within a front thereof, as well as easily adjusting a tilting angle and a swiveling angle of a monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, video display appliances, as shown in FIG. 1, comprise a monitor 1 and a monitor base 2 for supporting the monitor.
The monitor base includes a spherical upper base 2a integrally formed with a lower portion of the monitor 1, and a lower base 2b, coupled to the upper base, for supporting the monitor 1 and the upper base 2a. 
With the construction described above, a tilting angle and a swiveling angle of the monitor is adjusted as follows.
To adjust the tilting angle of the monitor, a user may push or pull a front lower portion of the monitor with one band, while the user presses an upper surface of the monitor 1 or the lower base 2b against a table with the other hand.
Also, to adjust the swiveling angle of the monitor, the user may turn the monitor in a left or right direction with one hand, while the user presses the lower base against the table with the other band.
Specifically, the tilting and swiveling angle of the monitor may be adjusted with the relative (sliding) movement of the upper base 2a and the lower base 2b in response to the force acting on the monitor in a desired direction.
With the construction of the prior monitor base, the upper base 2a has to have a spherical shape to achieve the relative movement with the lower base 2b, and the base has to be positioned on an axis vertically passing through a center of weight of the monitor 1 to maintain a moment equilibrium of the monitor. Therefore, such a positioning limit of the monitor causes a cumbersomeness of usage and a difficulty of design.
For example, since the monitor is supported by contact with the base only, if the user wants to adjust the tilting or swiveling angle of the monitor, the user has to apply a significant force to the monitor.
In addition, to adjust the tilting angle of the monitor, the user pushes or pulls the front lower portion of the monitor with one hand, while the user presses the upper surface of the monitor 1 or the lower base 2b against a table with the other hand. Also, to adjust the swiveling angle of the monitor, the user turns the monitor in a left or right direction with one hand, while the user presses the lower base against the table with the other hand.
The adjustment of the tilting angle of the monitor is explained briefly herein. However, the user cannot adjust the tilting angle of the prior monitor by merely applying the operating force to the monitor toward an upper or lower direction. Therefore, in order to adjust the tilting angle of the monitor, the user rotates the monitor in a left or right direction, and simultaneously, pushes up or pulls down on the monitor.
Specifically, since the tilting angle of the prior monitor base cannot be adjusted by merely applying the operating force toward the upper or lower direction, the user applies a composite operating force comprising a tilting force and a rotating force to the monitor.
In addition, since the prior monitor base has a construction consisting of the upper spherical base 2a and the lower plate-typed base 2b, there is a limit in that such a construction does not meet the demand of a user looking for a variety of designs.
Also, the prior monitor base cannot provide a space capable of accommodating a keyboard,
To resolve the above problems, an object of the present inventions is to provide a base assembly for a video display appliance having a construction capable of easily adjusting a tilting and swiveling angle of a monitor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a base assembly for a video display appliance capable of adopting a variety of designs to meet the demands of a user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a base assembly for a video display appliance having a space for accommodating a keyboard.
To achieve the above objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a base assembly for a video display appliance having a monitor, the base assembly comprising: an upper base cover integrally formed with a lower portion of the monitor; a lower base cover coupled to the upper base cover and having a hinge accommodating opening on a center thereof; a tilting angle adjusting mechanism, coupled to the upper base cover and provided in the hinge accommodating opening of the lower base cover, for tilting the monitor by applying an operating force to the monitor upwards or downwards; and a swiveling angle adjusting mechanism for rotating the monitor, the upper base cover coupled to the monitor, and the lower base cover in a left or light direction.
The tilting angle adjusting mechanism includes a hinge assembly, coupled to the upper base cover, for applying a biasing force to the upper base cover, an upper hinge cover coupled to an upper side of the hinge assembly, a lower hinge cover coupled to a lower side of the hinge assembly, and a fastening hole and a fastening boss, each formed on the upper and lower base covers, for interconnecting the upper and lower base covers.
The upper base cover includes a mounting portion directly coupled to a lower portion of the monitor, and a plate base portion integrally formed with a lower portion of the mounting portion and having a constant curvature.
The lower base cover includes a same curvature as that of the plate base portion, an elongated guide hole is formed in left and right sides of the hinge accommodating opening respectively, and an elongated fixing hole is formed between the elongated guide holes formed on the bottom of the lower base cover.
The hinge assembly includes a hinge shaft rotatable by a biasing force of a spring, a mounting bracket provided on both ends of the hinge shaft to be engaged to the upper base cover, respectively, a hinge cover fixing bracket provided at a center of the hinge shaft to be engaged to the upper and lower hinge covers, a torsion spring provided on both ends of the hinge shaft, respectively, with one end engaged to the hinge cover fixing bracket and the other end engaged to the mount bracket, a spring washer, provided on both ends of the hinge shaft, for controlling a tension of the torsion spring, and a locking nut for pressing the spring washer and for preventing the spring washer from being released from the hinge shaft.
The swiveling angle adjusting mechanism includes a friction member positioned in the elongated fixing groove of the lower base cover to reduce a frictional force produced between the base and a ground and to serve as a role of a rotating axis, when the monitor swivels or rotates in a left or right direction, and sliding means positioned in the left and right guide holes of the lower base cover and moving along the holes.
The sliding means includes a sliding member inserted into the hole and having a receiving groove on a lower portion thereof and a flange on an upper portion thereof for a supporting reinforcing rib of the upper base cover, and a friction member positioned in the receiving groove of the sliding member and relatively shifting in the hole together with the sliding member.